There are various types of input modules of electronic devices. Although input modules, such as a keyboard or mouse were conventionally used for the electronic devices, a touch screen is presently used as the input module.
The touch screen may serve as, for example, both a display of displaying a screen of the electronic device and an input module of detecting a user's touch and receiving input data. A capacitive type or a resistive type is widely used for the touch screen. Further, the touch screen may detect a user's touch (for example, finger touch) through a touch screen panel implemented in the capacitive type or the resistive type.